


Dancing, MITA Side Story

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Maniac In The Americas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry meets Andre for the first time!





	Dancing, MITA Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to seperate all the side stories I have written up for MITA.

Harry looked around shyly, he didn’t like being around so many people he didn’t know nor trust, but here he was at a stupid party with a bunch of others. Slughorn was showing him off to all his colleagues he had invited and their children. He had shaken so many hands his wrist was beginning to cramp. He tugged at the collar of his formal robes and ducked into a small alcove that was set apart from the party. Leaning against the wall he tried to make himself invisible.

“Whats wrong? Don’t like the party?”

Harry turned at the question and stepped back as a tall man with silver eyes slid next to him in the shadows. His form covered in a well cut black suit a crest stitched into the pocket where a single red rose sat. Black hair framed the pale face and hung in loose straight strands.

Green eyes darted to the ground as his hands fiddled with the edge of his dress shirt, “I don’t like being surrounded by so many people.”

Silver eyes glittered mysteriously, “Many would think the boy-who-lived would be far from camera shy.”

Harry glanced at the man, “One shouldn’t believe the papers or rumors.”

“So it would seem, I am Sanguini Sanguina Prince of the Bathory Clan.”

Green eyes looked over and Harry gave a soft shy smile, “Harry Potter, but you already knew that.”

A smile, “Indeed I did.”

“So why are you not enjoying the festivities?”

A soft chuckle and the man moved closer to the young wizard, looming over the form as if blocking him further from view, “We vampires find it difficult to be around such large crowds for too long. The noise and smells give us headaches.”

Harry gave a small giggle, “I may not be a vampire but I understand your point of view.”

Sanguini turned and slowly extended his hand, “May I have this dance?”

Green eyes narrowed before he gave a small shy smile and took the extended hand. Harry gasped as his mind swam and his magic surged through him, his eyes began to fog out and his legs gave out. Strong arms caught him around the waist and he laid his spinning head on the broad cool chest. silver eyes were wide as they stared down at the small teenager in his arms. Never had he expected such a powerful, yet innocent being to fall into his arms. He could feel the magic dancing across his form, accepting him, caressing him almost lovingly.

Slowly the teen gained his bearings and he blinked a few times before he stood fully once more, “I don’t understand.” his voice was small and confused.

Sanguini smiled gently, “Calm little wizard, it was simply your magic welcoming me.”

A soft frown spread across the others face and the vampire sighed gently, “Sometimes when a witch or wizard meets someone their magic will react and claim that person a compatible match. You do not have to act upon it.”

Green eyes looked up into silver, “Can, I have that dance still?”

A smile spread across the aristocratic features, “Of course.”

A cool hand wrapped around his and the two walked through the crowd to the small dance floor just as a slow song came across the room. Harry flinched before blushing as the vampire brought him close, a hand falling on the wizard’s lower back. Nervously he brought his other hand up to lay on the vampires shoulder, “I’m not that good of a dancer.”

Sanguini only smiled, “Just relax and follow my lead.”

Harry blushed and stepped forward as Sanguini stepped back. The wizard let his body follow the slow steps, nervous green eyes glancing down to watch where he stepped. He looked up as he heard a chuckle and he winced when he put the wrong foot forward and stepped on the vampires foot.

“I’m sorry. I am really not good at this.”

A smile spread across the vampires face, “No worries, you can not hurt me by simply stepping on my feet. Relax, look up at me, not down at your feet.”

The wizard nodded and took a deep breath before trying to follow the vampires lead only to trip over his own foot and stumble into the man’s chest, “Dammit, I’m sorry. I should just go sit down. I’m sorry.”

A warm laugh and the vampire pulled him flush against him, “Nonsense, you're fine Harry. Let’s try something else. Put your feet on mine.”

Green eyes shot up to look into the silver ones, “What?”

Sanguini smiled, “I can take your wait it is not a problem. Just stand on my toes.”

Harry blushed brightly before slowly putting his feet on the others toes, his body flush against the elders, “I feel like a kid.”

A chuckle, “Nonsense, just lean against me and no one will know.”

The wizard nodded and leaned against the others chest slowly closing his eyes as he let the vampire move them along the dance floor. He knew people where looking but for some reason he didn’t care. The two slowly let themselves get taken away by the music till slowly the song came to an end and Sanguini led them off the dance floor to a unclaimed table.

“See it wasn’t that bad.”

Harry smiled, “I’m sorry, I know watching me stumble around was probably a hit to your pride.”

Sanguini gave a long loud laugh, “I have lived far too long to care about the opinion of a mortals, and you danced beautifully.”

The wizard blushed brightly and ducked his face down, “You don’t have to be so kind. I prefer honesty.”

A cool finger hooked under his chin and raised his face till green met silver, “I am nothing but honest. You are a wonderful dancer, the perfect kind for me. Others might not think so, but what you lack in grace you make up for in sincerity.”

The blush grew till it colored the tips of his ears, “No one has ever.” he broke off and waved his hand in dismissal, “Nevermind.”

Silver eyes narrowed before a small smile spread across the features, “May I escort you back to your common room?”

Harry smiled and nodded and the two stood before Sanguini curled his arm around Harry’s middle and the two walked out of the party very aware of the eyes that watched them go. The wizard leaned against the older male and sighed gently. He felt so comfortable in the other’s arms. Soon the two came to the Gryffindor portrait.

Sanguini looked down into the green eyes and smiled lifting a hand to touch the pale drawn cheek, eyes narrowing as the wizard flinched before leaning into the touch eyes closing. “Such a lovely wizard, May I write you?”

Harry smiled and nodded, “I would like that.”

The vampire hesitated before leaning down and brushing his lips across the smooth pale cheek of his companion, “Sleep well Harry.”

Green eyes closed as he bit at his lower lip, drawing blood, fingers tugging at his dress shirt once more. Then he lurched onto his toes and pressed his bitten lips onto the cool ones above him before pulling away and looking to the floor, “Goodnight.”

He slid into the common room leaving Sanguini standing in the hall pale fingers brushing at the warm blood on his lips. What this meant he did not know, but he couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
